Going to the Past
by Delmarnori
Summary: The Amulet of Avalor summons Princess Sofia to help another previous bearer of the Amulet. A very, very close princess. A fanfic from the same author of 'The Rise of Sofia'.
1. The Forbidden Spell

**Hi. This is a Sofia the First tale. The Sofia of this fanfic is 10, and is close to the one from the canon. The only difference is: this Sofia became the Crown Princess of Enchancia nearly before her journey to free Princess Elena of Avalor. See my fanfic 'The Rise of Sofia'.**

 **'Going to the Past' takes place after Sofia earned her Enchantlet and does not take into account future changes in the franchise and its characters.**

 **I do not want to write a story with many chapters. This will be shorter than 'The Rise of Sofia'. So I want to make sure the readers can comment before the end of the story, which I hope not to leave unfinished, despite not having much time to write.**

 **One of the canon characters has no known name yet. So she will be called Victoria, here. This can be updated if the character earn an official name in canon.**

 **With the exception of the name Victoria, the other names, the characters and the other elements mentioned in this story belong to Craig Gerber and The Walt Disney Company.**

* * *

There's another beautiful day on Enchancia. The sun shines on Aunt Tilly's manor, where she, her niece Sofia and Bartleby are preparing the backgarden for a lunch with them and all the Royal Family. King Roland II, Queen Miranda, Prince James, Princess Amber and Queen Victoria (Roland and Tilly's mother) were invited. Sofia arrived early to help Tilly.

Bartleby wears an outfit similar to the ones he wears on the galas in Enchancia castle. Tilly wears her tradicional green and red outfit. Sofia wears her outfit given by Alacazar, added with the sun pin, and the Enchantlet on Sofia's right arm.

Aunt Tilly and Sofia don't know. Bartleby has a pair of engagement rings in a box in his pockets. He plans to ask Tilly to marry him, on the presence of all her family.

Sofia and Tilly are talking while working. They became many close since the first time they met for the first time. So Sofia asks.

\- Aunt Tilly, I was thinking. When did you hear about me for the first time?

\- Well, Sofia. I knew about you before meeting you. Roland invited me to his wedding ceremony with Miranda. Besides, he sent a letter about how he was in love with Miranda and mentioned that would like to show me my new niece, the Miranda's daughter that he said he would turn his daughter. There was a little portrait of Miranda with the letter. He wrote I must go to the ceremony to discover your name, Sofia. I think he had hope to force me to let my mission as ambassador on another kingdom to go to the ceremony. Unfortunately, I could't.

\- Yes. I know. You met me and my mom many times later, on our home. You called me as Amber.

\- It's true. What a crazy aunt I am, Sofia!

The two laughted together, when suddenly Sofia's amulet starts to glow. Sofia becomes a little worried.

\- Aunt Tilly. I think the amulet is summoning another princess to help me.

Tilly found this fun.

\- Another princess? Sofia, I'm helping you and I'm still a princess, as you said. Do you remember?

\- So is the amulet summoning me to help another?

\- Now I'm being worried. And if it's this?

The amulet didn't let more time to Sofia, and make her disappear under twinkling lights and a purple smoke.

\- Sofia? Oh, no! Where did you go?

Bartleby heard Tilly's voice, and comes close to ask.

\- Tilly, are you afraid? Where is Princess Sofia?

\- I don't know, Bartleby. Do you remember? I said you that Sofia's amulet is magical and summons another princesses to help her and summons herself to help previous bearers of the amulet. Now the amulet sent her to another place, and I don't know where.

\- I hope she returns soon. The King and the others will be here soon.

\- I hope, too.

* * *

At the same time, Sofia appears back to her home. In the corridor, in front of her own bedroom. Sofia says to herself.

\- I don't understand. The amulet sent me back home? Why?

Sofia looks around. The castle looks the same as she always knew since she moved to the castle. So she opens the external door of her bedroom. She looks around her front room. She looks to the walls, and some things left her worried.

\- Where's Elena's painting?

This was a gift given by Elena on the day Sofia left Avalor, after the journey to take Elena home and the later vacation days of Sofia and her family on Avalor. That was a portrait with Elena and Sofia on the day Elena became Crown Princess of Avalor. Elena with her gala red outfit and the Scepter of Light, and Sofia with her pink amulet and the same purple outfit of the day before. With... The sun pin. But now the painting isn't on Sofia's wall. There's another painting, with Princess Tilly and Prince Roland (the future Sofia's father) as little kids. Sofia's spine freezes.

\- I have a bad feeling about this - Sofia says.

Sofia thinks quickly. Sofia has sorcery classes in Royal Prep, and with Cedric, the Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia. Everyone told her about the Forbidden Spell of Time Travel. It is a spell that can move a person into the past or into the future. This spell has been forbidden in all kingdoms centuries ago, because it is very dangerous. It can cause changes for better or worse in all places, and can lead to the disappearance of many people from existence, if someone from the future changes the past with malignant goals, or accidentally. Even the worst dark magic users are afraid to use this forbidden spell.

But the Amulet of Avalor was made by Maruvian sorcerers many centuries ago, with magical crystals from the Mystic Isles. Many centuries before all kingdoms forbid the spell. The Maru Kingdom doesn't exist anymore, but the Amulet remained with the power of Forbidden Spell of Time Travel, and no one could remove this power from the Amulet.

Sofia fears she had been taken into the past. So Sofia could never reveal to the people of the past who she was, and where she came from. She fears to ruin Enchancia's future, the future of her family, and her own future. Immediately, she removes her sun pin and put this in the pocket of her outfit. No one could know she was a Crown Princess of Enchancia from the future.

Sofia takes courage and decides to enter her bedroom. Inside there, she becames more worried. It's the same bedroom, but all painted on green and red, not pink. The same colors on the bed and on the curtains. There are no more toys. The furniture are in the usual places. Even the desk, full of books.

Sofia closes the bedroom door, and looks around. Then she becomes frightened, hearing the inside door opening and sounds of footsteps behind her. She immediately turns around and is shocked to see who entered the bedroom. A blond princess at the age of 12, wearing a fancy green dress, with the sun pin of the Heir to the Enchancia Throne, and a tiara. The older princess asks, surprised.

\- Who are you? And what are you doing in my room?

The worst Sofia's fears are real. That girl is Princess Matilda of Enchancia. Her own Aunt Tilly, at 12.

* * *

 **This is the Chapter One. The Amulet of Avalor sent Sofia to help Aunt Tilly, AKA Princess Matilda, many years on the past. Could Sofia be happy to help her own teenage aunt? On the other hand, what risks are there for herself, for Tilly, for their family, and for Enchancia, if something goes wrong?**

 **I hope everyone will enjoy this story. I'm waiting to comments and suggestions, before writing the next chapter. Thanks to everyone!**

 **In time: 'Going to the Past' is a little inspired on the motion picture 'Back to the Future', owned by Universal Studios.**


	2. I can help you

**Hi. This is a Sofia the First tale. The Sofia of this fanfic is 10, and is close to the one from the canon. The only difference is: this Sofia became the Crown Princess of Enchancia nearly before her journey to free Princess Elena of Avalor. See my fanfic 'The Rise of Sofia'.**

 **'Going to the Past' takes place after Sofia earned her Enchantlet and does not take into account future changes in the franchise and its characters. The Amulet of Avalor sent Sofia to decades on the past of Enchancia, to help her aunt Princess Matilda, who stills being a 12 years-old girl.**

 **I do not want to write a story with many chapters. This will be shorter than 'The Rise of Sofia'. So I want to make sure the readers can comment before the end of the story, which I hope not to leave unfinished, despite not having much time to write.**

 **With the exception of the name Victoria, the other names, the characters and the other elements mentioned in this story belong to Craig Gerber and The Walt Disney Company.**

 **'Going to the Past' is a little inspired on the motion picture 'Back to the Future', owned by Universal Studios.**

* * *

Sofia looks scared, after being caught in Tilly's bedroom. Sofia thinks really quickly. She knows she can't call that young teenager as Aunt Tilly.

\- Don't be angry with me. I can explain!

But Tilly isn't angry. She takes easy to Sofia.

\- Keep calm, girl. I'll not call the guards. I just want to know who you are, how you got here and what you're doing.

While Sofia looks to Tilly, Sofia finds the Amulet of Avalor on Tilly's neck. The amulet in purple. Good reason for Sofia to calm down and begin to explain herself.

\- Ow. You already have the Amulet of Avalor.

Immediately, Tilly holds her amulet.

\- How do you know about the amulet?

\- Well... Will you believe if I tell you the Amulet of Avalor brought me to here? Hadn't your amulet summoned other princesses to help you?

\- Yes. The amulet summoned some princesses to help me and sent them away after this. This is one of the amulet's powers. Are you another of that princesses?

\- Yes. But I'm different. I'm someone more.

Sofia can't tell to Tilly all truth about her. Only what must be told. She changes her own name to Amber. She remembers her dear sister, who nobody knows on this time.

\- My name is Amber. I'm another bearer of the amulet.

Sofia shows to Tilly her pink amulet.

\- Here. My amulet.

Tilly became more friendly to Sofia, who she believes is named Amber. But Tilly is confused.

\- It can't be. Your amulet is similar to mine, but it's pink.

\- But it's true. The amulet can change the color when is given to another bearer.

Sofia can't tell about Elena inside Tilly's amulet, the reason to the amulet change from red to purple many years before Tilly earned it, and from purple to pink after Elena left it.

\- And how can be two Amulets of Avalor here, at the same place and time? - Tilly asks.

\- Well... Do you know about the Forbidden Spell of Time Travel?

\- Yes. Goodwyn the Royal Wizard and the teachers of the Royal Prep taught me. So what?

\- I know the amulet was made by ancient sourcerers of Maru, a kingdom dissapeared many centuries ago. They put this spell in this amulet before it becomes forbidden in all Ever Realm, but anyone can remove this power from the amulet. Maybe the amulet mixed this summoning power with the time travel spell.

\- Now I understand. And I believe on you.

The two princesses shake their right hands.

\- I'm Princess Matilda of Enchancia. You're welcome.

\- Thanks. Sorry I can't tell nothing more about myself. Even if I'm from the past or from the future. I must help you without change this reality, to not ruin your future or anyone's future.

\- Well... I really need some help. Did you see that books on my desk? I'm on my last year on Royal Prep. I wish I had been graded there last year, but I became sick and I lost one year. I want to join the Ambassadors Academy and their academic council approved my Royal Prep notes. But I must to be approved on their oral exam. So I'm reviewing the subjects before the exam tomorrow.

Sofia is very nice. Immediately she offers herself to help.

\- Princess Matilda, I can help you. Do you want to study with me now?

\- Yes, I do! - Tilly thanks.

\- I believe you will be approved. I'm seeing you are a little afraid. What you need now is someone to study with you. Sometimes it's better to study alone, but on other times it's better to study with others. Everyone helping each other.

\- Glad you came, Amber.

Sofia takes a chair and puts it next to Tilly's and begins to study and read the books and notes along with the older princess. Sofia recognizes some of those books from the Enchancia Castle library, which she read in the future. Obviously the newer books Sofia has read have not been written yet.

Tilly and Sofia spend the whole morning studying. Until the time to lunch.

\- Amber, I think I'm done. We can have lunch now. You are invited.

\- Thank you, Matilda.

\- Ow, you can call me Tilly. That's how everyone calls me at the Royal Prep. Even my brother. I'll introduce him to you. My parents, too. They are very nice.

\- It will be a honor.

Sofia knows that there will not have a problem if the other members of the Royal Family don't know who she is, and if she continues without interfering in the happenings. As she walks in the corridors of the castle, she plans to control her reactions to the presence of Prince Roland, her future father, now at the same age as her. And also the presence of Queen Victoria, her grandmother. And especially the presence of King Roland. Not King Roland II, her father. The antecessor. King Roland I, her grandfather, whom she knows will pass away some years later, without seeing Prince Roland's marriage and without knowing his grandchildren Sofia, Amber, and James. This will be the only opportunity Sofia will have to meet her grandfather.

At dinner room, Sofia and Tilly find King Roland I on the main chair, with Queen Victoria on his right (wearing a very traditional and fancy yellow dress, and using a tiara) and Prince Roland on his left. Tilly tells to her father.

\- Dad, here is my guest. My new friend Princess Amber.

Sofia bows to the king. King Roland looks similar to his successor on the future, but with dark red suit and blond lightly wavy hair. Sofia looks directly his eyes, hiding how she is glad to see her grandfather for the first time.

\- Your Majesty!

\- You're Welcome.

Quickly, Prince Roland gets up and approaches Sofia. He looks very close with Prince James (like a twin brother), but wears dark blue suit, with no sun pun.

\- Let me serve you - the young Roland says, taking Sofia's right hand and bowing to her.

\- I'm Prince Roland. Pleased to meet you. Take my chair.

Sofia is very surprised on seeing her own dad with the same age of her. Prince Roland looks a little taller than Sofia, but still shortler than Tilly. Sofia can only smile and control her reactions.

\- Thank you, Prince Roland.

Sofia sits on the King's left, with Tilly and Prince Roland on the seats to the left of Sofia.

\- What brings you here? - Victoria asks to Sofia. But Tilly is the one who answers.

\- Mom, my Amulet bring her to help me on my studies. I was worried, but now I'm sure I'll be successful tomorrow.

Sofia knows her grandmother knows many about Tilly's amulet. But didn't know her grandfather and her father know the same things.

While all of them eat, Prince Roland invites the two princesses.

\- In the afternoon I'll be on the knights training. Would you like to see us? Both of you - Prince Roland says while sees Sofia.

\- I'll love it, Prince Roland. Thank you - Sofia says.

\- What a whiz bang idea! I can go. So we'll be there, little brother! Amber will know how you are a good junior knight! - Tilly says, excited.

Sofia looks excited, too. But, in her mind, she still a little worried. Usually, the amulet sent her back after she helps the other princess. But she still on that Enchancia of the past. Is the amulet not working? It's impossible. No one bewitched the amulet. Is there something more Sofia wants to do to Tilly or something Sofia must see? For a while, Sofia can only enjoy the companion of her family on the past. Seeing her young father training with the warriors will be fun. Sofia's grandparents will be busy with their work in the castle. So Sofia will see her father's training only with her aunt.

* * *

 **This is the Chapter Two.**

 **I hope everyone will enjoy this story. I'm waiting to comments and suggestions, before writing the next chapter. Thanks to everyone!**


	3. What the Royals must do

**Hi. This is a Sofia the First tale. The Sofia of this fanfic is 10, and is close to the one from the canon. The only difference is: this Sofia became the Crown Princess of Enchancia nearly before her journey to free Princess Elena of Avalor. See my fanfic 'The Rise of Sofia'.**

 **'Going to the Past' takes place after Sofia earned her Enchantlet and does not take into account future changes in the franchise and its characters. The Amulet of Avalor sent Sofia to decades on the past of Enchancia, to help her aunt Princess Matilda, who stills being a 12 years-old girl. She met her father Prince Roland at 10, her grandmother Grand Mum (named Queen Victoria, for this fanfic) and her grandfather King Roland I, who passed away without any grandchild.**

 **I do not want to write a story with many chapters. This will be shorter than 'The Rise of Sofia'. So I want to make sure the readers can comment before the end of the story, which I hope not to leave unfinished, despite not having much time to write.**

 **With the exception of the name Victoria, the other names, the characters and the other elements mentioned in this story belong to Craig Gerber and The Walt Disney Company.**

 **'Going to the Past' is a little inspired on the motion picture 'Back to the Future', owned by Universal Studios.**

* * *

Prince Roland is training outdoors with some knights and junior knights. His sister and his youngest daughter are watching all of them on a grandstand. Sofia is excited. Tilly is, too.

\- Roland dreams to be a knight since he was younger, and became more excited after he passed on his junior knight test. It's true he didn't pass on his first test, but he will become a great knight, Amber.

\- That's what I'm seeing now, Tilly.

Tilly becomes more thoughtful, and after moments of silence, changes the subject.

\- Amber, I want tell you something I didn't tell to anyone.

\- What's that?

Tilly becomes more restrained.

\- Amber, what I really want to be is a adventurous traveler. I would like to spend all the time exploring new places. I know I can be a good diplomat, and do the two things at the same time. If I pass the test tomorrow, I think my destiny will be written.

\- What do you mean, Tilly?

\- Amber, I know my dad and everyone wants to crown me as a queen someday, but this is something no one wants to know if is what I want. If I leave the kingdom due to being an ambassador, I'll have an excuse to not inherit the crown.

Sofia became surprised to hear something so sincere from Tilly. Sofia knows Tilly will let the place of heir to the throne only when becomes 18, letting Roland be the crown prince at 16, and later king when Roland I passes away so early. Sofia becomes careful about her own words.

\- And what about the throne? One day Enchancia will need someone to lead the kingdom after King Roland.

\- You don't know my brother. He's a gentle and brave prince and one of the best students of Royal Prep. And he has skills of a true king. As Quon, Nasir, Henrik, Garrick, Marcus, Habib, Oberlyn, Vijay... Sorry. These are some of our fellow students on school. No matter if Roland isn't the first-born on my family, as many of them are on their families. He's much better than me with this things and can have the same destiny of that boys. I can lead this kingdom, but I have my own dreams and Roland could be a great king someday. I don't know what to think about this, Amber. Am I being selfish? Can't I chose my way without disappont everyone?

Sofia has terrible thoughts about ruining Enchancia's future. And her family's. And her own future. Sofia knows something will change if Tilly left her place as crown princess at 12, not 18. The only thing Sofia thinks she can talk to Tilly is what she learned about royalty from Royal Prep and her own father. Sofia has no other choice.

\- Tilly, the must important thing I learned about being a royal... A real royal, is that a royal can't think only on himself our herself. You aren't being selfish. Actually, no one can be selfish. No matter if is a royal, a noble or commoner. But non-royals are freer, from this point of view. If they do the right choise, it's ok. If not, he or she will can harm himself, herself an a group. Probably nothing more. But there are many moments when a royal can harm the entire kingdom with bad decisions. We can't be selfish with this things, Tilly. It's ok to be anything, but we must take care of the kingdom at the same time we take care of ourselves. Or we don't deserve to be royals. Maybe taking care of the kingdom is let another one do this. Shame is not do the right thing. We must think on all things before do what must be done: the right choise. You must know what the kingdom needs from you and your brother.

Sofia thinks about what every things what happened to her since she moved to the Enchancia castle. She always thinks she needs to deserve her new family and new friends. And, after this, all Enchancia trust, including the trust from everyone of Dunwiddie. First as a princess at 8, later a precocious princess, and now a crown princess.

Unfortunately, she can not say anything more about Prince Roland. Sofia must keep the things happen naturally. She hears Tilly talking after more moments of silence.

\- I never thought on this way. I'm worried, but thanks for what you said. I'll think more about it.

\- You're welcome.

The two princesses hug each other, while Prince Roland and other junior knights exercise their skills.

* * *

Later, at the Enchancia castle, the Royal Family is at dinner, with Sofia joining them. The brunette princess is worried about not returning to her own time, even after a long day. She tells to her grandfather.

\- Your Majesty, I'm still here. I think my amulet will send me back only tomorrow. I don't know where to stay this night.

King Roland I is concerned about that one he doesn't know is his unknown granddaughter.

\- Don't worry. No child spends the night alone in this kingdom. And you are my guest. Baileywick, take Princess Amber to one of the guests rooms. That one besides Matilda's. And provide her all she needs. Clothes, slippers, this things.

\- It will be done, Your Majesty - Baileywick says.

Sofia is surprised to see that the younger blond steward without baldness who worked with King Roland I during the entire day is the same Baileywick she had known for years.

While she is conducted to the guest room, Sofia asks Baileywick.

\- Mr. Baileywick, can you do me a favor?

\- It will be a pleasure, Princess Amber.

\- The castle servants can wash all my own clothes for tomorrow when I wake up? My family will think how weird if they see me with another outfit.

\- It will be done, milady. I'll do this by myself, if it will be needed. But don't you want to see the outfits we have in this castle? Maybe you will like one of that.

\- Thanks, Mr. Baileywick. I like this outfit. It was a gift from a powerful sorcerer. And a friend.

\- As you wish.

Sofia talks about Alacazar, who she thinks is on somewhere on Enchancia, waiting in vain for the day Tilly will free Elena from the purple amulet. Sofia becomes surprised when she sees her guest room is the same will be her sister's on the future. Her sister. The real Amber. Sofia smiles, trying not to laugh at the situation.

\- This is becoming more and more fun! - Sofia thinks about the night she will have in Amber's room while everyone on this time think she's a real Amber. Sofia would like to have a Royal Slumber Party with Tilly in that room, but it will never happen. Sofia can't ruin her aunt's sleep. Tilly will have a test tomorrow at morning and Sofia will need to spend the night alone.

Later, after a shower, Sofia wears a nightgown and goes to the bed. The same that will be Amber's. Her own outfit isn't there. The servants took her clothes and socks to wash. Sofia hid her tiara and sun pin under the pilow, before this.

Sofia is glad to walk barefoot in that big room, refusing to use the slippers after a long day with her feet in pain because of another new fancy purple shoes that she used for the first time today.

\- No one will never make new shoes so confortable as that ones my mom did! - Sofia says to herself. This is one of tiny things Sofia lost when left behind her commoner life on Dunwiddie, where Miranda was the former shoemaker.

So Sofia lies on the bed, covers herself with a blanket and goes to the world of dreams. Sofia becomes a bit sad to spend the night so far away in the time from her loved family of the future. But she's hopeful everything will be ok tomorrow. Sofia is helping Aunt Tilly more than Sofia thought when met the young Tilly. Every things was ok after all of good deeds she did on the past... Or on the future. Why not now, on the past?

Sofia will be soon on her own time. Before this, Sofia hopes to help Tilly and spend more hours with King Roland I. Her grandfather that she knows she will never meet again on the future. She thinks on all of this before sleep.

* * *

 **This is the Chapter Three.**

 **I hope everyone will enjoy this story. I'm waiting to comments and suggestions, before writing the next chapter. Thanks to everyone!**


	4. Three generations of leaders

**Hi. This is a Sofia the First tale. The Sofia of this fanfic is 10, and is close to the one from the canon. The only difference is: this Sofia became the Crown Princess of Enchancia nearly before her journey to free Princess Elena of Avalor. See my fanfic 'The Rise of Sofia'.**

 **'Going to the Past' takes place after Sofia earned her Enchantlet and does not take into account future changes in the franchise and its characters. The Amulet of Avalor sent Sofia to decades on the past of Enchancia, to help her aunt Princess Matilda, who stills being a 12 years-old girl. She met her father Prince Roland at 10, her grandmother Grand Mum (named Queen Victoria, for this fanfic) and her grandfather King Roland I, who passed away without any grandchild.**

 **I do not want to write a story with many chapters. This will be shorter than 'The Rise of Sofia'. So I want to make sure the readers can comment before the end of the story, which I hope not to leave unfinished, despite not having much time to write.**

 **With the exception of the name Victoria, the other names, the characters and the other elements mentioned in this story belong to Craig Gerber and The Walt Disney Company.**

 **'Going to the Past' is a little inspired on the motion picture 'Back to the Future', owned by Universal Studios.**

* * *

On the next morning, Sofia leaves the guests room, and finds King Roland I.

\- Good morning, Your Majesty!

\- Good morning, Princess Amber. Going to the breakfast?

\- Yes.

\- Me too. Matilda will go to the Ambassadors Academy after our breakfast. I'll stay home, having fencing practice with my son.

Sofia becomes very excited and jumps once time.

\- Really? I practice fencing, too. I love it!

\- So would you like to join us? I can provide an outfit and a sword.

\- It will be a pleasure, King Roland.

* * *

Later, King Roland, Prince Roland and Princess Sofia have fencing practice in one of the castle's rooms. All of them wear all white outfits. First, Sofia sees a match with her grandfather and father. Sofia discovers how her grandfather is good at fencing. Roland I wins by 4 to 2, but Prince Roland is not so bad. Sofia takes courage.

\- Would you like to face me, Prince Roland?

\- Sure. Aren't you afraid?

\- Afraid? You don't know me, Prince Roland.

Prince Roland has a hard work to defeat Sofia by 4 to 3, and becomes very impressed.

\- Wow! You are very good, Amber! Do you want another match?

\- In fact, I would like to face King Roland.

\- Are you sure?

\- I'm ready, Prince Roland.

King Roland and Sofia take their positions for the match beginning.

\- You will must change your strategy, princess.

\- I have my skills, King Roland - Sofia says confidently.

\- So here we go!

Sofia impresses her grandfather and father with her skills. They reach the score of 3 to 3. The next to score will win the match winner.

She makes a quick move escaping from the king's sword, throwing herself to the ground and sliding quickly to behind him. She lifts up quickly and places the sword on his back and marks the last point.

\- Yes! I did it! - Sofia is very excited.

\- Where did you learn this movements, girl?

\- I have good teachers on my family and my Royal Guard.

\- I think your relatives are very proud of you, Princess Amber.

Prince Roland joins them.

\- I'm very impressed by you. My dad, too.

The trio remain practicing fencing for a few hours in the morning, waiting for the time to receive Matilda, coming from the test.

* * *

After all of this, the trio and Queen Victoria are in front of the castle main door waiting for Tilly. All of them on their usual outfits.

\- Hello, there! - Princess Matilda says.

Tilly jumps twice very high and fall on her feet in front of her family. Sofia and her father laugh while King Roland complains.

\- Matilda! I told you to not use your bouncing ability on the stairs!

The amulet gave Tilly the ability to bounce really high.

\- Sorry, dad. I'm really happy. I passed on the test!

All of them congratulate Tilly.

\- We're proud of you, Matilda. Everything will be ok on the academy - King Roland says.

\- Thanks. But, dad, I would like to talk to you in your office, before the lunch. And I would like to have you there, little brother.

\- Sure. Let's go - the King says.

\- I don't know what you want, Tilly, but I'll go with you - Prince Roland says.

Queen Victoria calls Sofia to join her.

\- Princess Amber, I would like to show you more of our castle and some of our paintings.

\- It will be a pleasure, Your Majesty - Sofia says.

King Roland take his kids to his office, and the Queen takes Sofia to the ride in the castle.

* * *

A half of hour later, Queen Victoria is showing Sofia the four thrones in the throne room. There is a big red throne to King Roland, a yellow throne to the Queen, a smaller green throne to Tilly and a smaller and blue throne to Prince Roland.

So King Roland and his kids arrive, and Tilly says.

\- Mom, Amber, I want to tell you the big news.

\- What are they, Tilly? - Sofia asks.

\- Well... There's no other way than saying directly. I would like to show you the next king of Enchancia. My dear little brother, Roland. Someday, Roland the Second.

Queen Victoria is very surprised. Sofia is surprised, too, but more about this thing happening now than the own happening.

Sofia can't say nothing. Specially when she sees the sun pin of the Heir to the Throne on her father's outfit, not on Tilly's.

\- What did all of you do? - Queen Victoria asks.

Tilly says.

\- Well... Amber already knows. I told her yesterday. I was thinking I really don't wish to be queen. I really want to travel during all the time, and I know I can be an ambassador. So I would like to do the two things. At the same time, my brother is so good with this royal duties... Someday he can be better as a king than myself as a queen. I told to my dad and my brother, and they agreed.

Queen Victoria gets closer to Prince Roland, a little worried.

\- Roland, my dear. This is what you want?

\- Yes, my mom. This is an unexpected job, but I can do it, and this is what I must do. Besides this, I can be a knight before being crowned.

Sofia gets close to her father.

\- What can I say? Congrats, Roland.

\- Thanks, Amber.

Sofia hugs Prince Roland.

\- I think you'll be a great king some day.

\- You are the most nice girl I met, Amber.

This is when suddenly Sofia's amulet starts to glow. Sofia talks to everyone.

\- So.. This is it. The amulet is sending me back to my time. I can only say goodbye.

Sofia runs to hug King Roland, who says, hugging her.

\- Ow, my dear. I'll never forget you.

\- Me too! - Sofia's voice makes it clear that she will miss her grandfather, whom she knows she will never meet again. The brunette princess tries to not cry, walks away to see everyone at the same time and to be seen by them, as waves.

\- Goodbye, everyone!

\- Goodbye! - The others say gently.

So Sofia disappear under twinkling lights and a purple smoke.

\- How sweet she is, my queen. - King Roland says to Victoria.

\- I agree.

Tilly looks to Prince Roland, who seems to look away. Prince Roland says to her.

\- Amber. Such a nice name.

* * *

Tilly and Bartleby still preparing the backgarden to the royal lunch and suddenly Sofia appears near them after twinkling lights and the purple smoke. Tilly gets closer to her and says.

\- Sofia, my dear, you're back!

The two hug each other.

\- Yes, I am. I missed you. I stayed out all day.

\- All the day? But... You were here two or three minutes ago! What happened to you?

Sofia and Tilly take two chairs at the big table and sit down. Sofia looks happy.

\- Aunt Tilly, I helped a princess from the past. What a incredible thing!

\- Well... I think you did well, Sofia.

Then Sofia takes the sun pin she hid in her pocket and put it on her dress, on the left of her amulet. Tilly asks suspiciously.

\- Sofia... Are you coming from _our_ past? Are you that "Princess Amber" who helped me during my tests on the Ambassadors Academy?

\- Yes. You got me. She was me.

\- "Princess Amber", mmm...

\- Aunt Tilly, you know the truth. You couldn't know who I really was.

\- I know, my dear. At least we know now where you father took your sister's name. We may have forgotten your appearance, but he never forgot this name.

\- So did nothing change? Everything is the same I knew from the old reality?

\- It depends on the reality that you knew before going into the past. Maybe just the inspiration for Amber's name has changed.

\- So who are my family?

\- My dear. King Roland II is your father, and my brother. You became his daughter when he married your mother Miranda. Amber and James are his older children and became Miranda's children and your siblings. My mother is Queen Victoria. My father was King Roland I.

\- So I think that nothing changed, Aunt Tilly. I met my grandfather. He was so strong and nice to me. I'll never forget him.

\- Me too, Sofia. Me too. It would be best if we kept a secret about your trip to the past. Unless Roland or my mom asks about this.

\- I agree, Aunt Tilly.

So King Roland and the others arrive, and the lunch begins. During this, Bartleby takes a engagement ring and asks Tilly for marriage. Tilly agrees, they put the rings on one another's hands and all family celebrate.

* * *

 **This is 'Going to the Past'. I hope everyone will enjoy this.**

 **There will be an epilogue. I'm waiting for comments and suggestions. Any reported writing mistakes will be removed.**

 **Thanks to everyone!**


	5. Epilogue

**Hi. This is a Sofia the First tale. The Sofia of this fanfic is 10, and is close to the one from the canon. The only difference is: this Sofia became the Crown Princess of Enchancia nearly before her journey to free Princess Elena of Avalor. See my fanfic 'The Rise of Sofia'.**

 **This epilogue was removed from Chapter 4 to here.**

 **With the exception of the name Victoria, the other names, the characters and the other elements mentioned in this story belong to Craig Gerber and The Walt Disney Company.**

 **'Going to the Past' is a little inspired on the motion picture 'Back to the Future', owned by Universal Studios.**

* * *

Sofia thinks all things remains the same when she arrived to this new reality. Her family, her friends on Royal Court, on Enchancia (including her old friends on Dunwiddie), on other kingdoms and other places as Royal Prep and the Mystic Isles. She remais being the Crown Princess, too.

But one thing changed. Sofia is not the only one who keeps secrets to herself. King Roland II of this reality does one thing that he didn't on the old reality before Sofia went to the past. This Roland never forget what her sister told him when asked him to be the next king after their father.

\- A Royal must do what must do - Tilly said, beyond all things Sofia told to Tilly during that Roland's knight training.

Roland must make a choise. Roland became more self-confident about being the King, after a wishing mirror turned him to a baker for a day and back to king some years ago. But, after this years, he found someone who can be better than him on his duties. Roland must choose if he will be the King until become too much old or for his entire life. Or if he will let Sofia be the queen after graduated on a higher school. Maybe at 20 or 21. Sofia will have all time of the world to have one of the best reigns of Enchancia history, or the best one. While he and Miranda move to a smaller castle and he becomes a cadet teacher of the Royal Guard, or moves with Miranda to Dunwiddie to have the simple life he keeps wanting.

Is Roland being selfish? No, he isn't. He learned from Tilly what Tilly learned from Sofia. A Royal must think on all things before do what must be done: the right choise.

In fact, Roland has inspiration from the happy face his three children show by being satisfied with their own choices.

* * *

 **This is 'Going to the Past'. I hope everyone will enjoy this.**

 **I'm waiting for comments and suggestions. Any reported writing mistakes will be removed.**

 **Thanks to everyone!**


End file.
